Vacation Fun
by Sinopa Ariyana
Summary: Tony Gibbs and Kelly go on Vacation. Part of the L'amore verse


Author: Sinopa

Rating: PG-13

Pairing: Tibbs

Disclaimer: I don't own **anything** except for the band name, and one of the songs. The band name and the songs are an actual band that is family owned(my family) the song was written by two members of a band (one of which is in the above said band) while they were in Vegas on a tour bus and one of those members is my family even if that band is no longer together. If you wish to use the song you **MUST** ask. I find anyone using the song without my **Express Written Permission** and there will be problems.

**Vacation Fun**

Tony and Gibbs had decided to take a small vacation after putting in so many hours at work. They were glad that their babysitters were understanding of their rather hectic job and the risks that came with it. They were just glad that Kelly understood why her Daddy and Papà were often working. They hadn't wanted to be away as much as they had been but that is unfortunately how thing has turned out for the past few months. It didn't help that they had their director breathing down their necks. She could be one cold bitch when she wanted to be and it had gotten to the point that Tony and Gibbs had both put in for an extended vacation since it was now summer and Kelly was out of school. Thankfully they had also made sure to let SecNav know about their plans so that if Jenny refused their requests they would have SecNav's backing. Thankfully they hadn't needed to get SecNav involved. They had a funny feeling that running into Wanda had helped in Jenny's decision to give them the time off they needed.

Tony had immediately called up his Aunt and asked her what she was doing. She told him that she wasn't planning anything important, but that she did plan to go to some for gathering of her favourite band, Ridin Shotgun. Tony had understood. He quite distinctly remembered her following this band through the years from way back when they were several members with a different name to a Five person band then down to four then six and now it was a three piece band with a new name. He remembered going to the Carnivals and Fairs with his Aunt Anna to hear them play.

Once they had arrived at his Aunt's they got out of their car and headed up the long walkway to the woman's house.

"Aunt Anna! You home?" Tony called as he opened the door.

"Gimme a minute!" they heard from deeper in the house, then a "fuck! Goddamn" and some further muffled cursing. Five minutes later she came out to the kitchen.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tony questioned of his Aunt.

The woman in front of them had a black eye, busted lip, and a myriad of other injuries, including a sling.

"Got in a fight…" she mumbled as she headed for the coffee maker and a large cup of coffee. "You know where everything is. Go get settled." She told them.

Tony gave her a scrutinizing look before they headed off to put their suitcases in their respective rooms. Once that was finished Tony helped Kelly get her swimsuit on and sent her out with her dad so he could talk with his Aunt without young ears overhearing their conversation.

"Anna? What happened? Was it…" Tony trailed off, unsure of how to broach the topic of her ex.

"I got in a fight. You should see him though. He had to be ambulanced out."

"Why and who was it?"

"Oh." She paused a moment, "It was him. I was out with a few girlfriends and he showed up. Tried to bully me but you know I won't stand for it. We started brawling. Took it outside and I really did a number on him. It's no wonder I work where I do." She gave him a small tremulous smile.

"You sure are one tough cookie. Are you gonna come swimming with us?" he said, knowing just what she had gone through and why she had survived.

"Yeah. I'll be out in a few minutes."

Nodding he headed outside to her pool and his lover and their daughter. He knew she needed some time to collect herself. Her father had introduced her to her ex and he had seemed nice at first. It wasn't until a year after they were living together that he started being abusive. She didn't put her foot down until after the first time he had run away and gone straight to her house one summer. It's what had originally started her on her path of recovery and him down a better path. She had refused to allow him to hit her anymore and it had come to a head one summer when that asshole had put her in the hospital. Tony had decided to go after him then when she got out she had kicked that man's ass to the curb. Now she helped women who were in relationships like hers get out of them as well as her other job. Tony knew she didn't like talking about it.

Thankfully as the day wore on things seemed to get progressively better. They all forgot about Anna's injuries and just generally had a very good time. They ate around 5 so that they could start getting ready to leave around 6. They would be going a ways to see the band. Thankfully it wasn't in a bar so Kelly would get to go with them and be introduced to new music. By the time 7 o'clock rolled around everyone was ready and His Aunt plopped down in the seat of her Gold '79 Pontiac Trans Am and popped a CD in to the player before backing out of the drive carefully as it was not easy to navigate on the best of days. Once she had pulled out she pulled forward and sat idling waiting for Tony and his family to back out and follow her. After several house they arrived at their destination just in Time to to hear the introduction of the band. The very first song would end up being one of his Aunt Anna's favourite songs, Wild Pony which was written by the lead guitarist/keyboardist/vocalist and another man whom he was in a band with while they were on their tour bus in Vegas.

The first chords of the song were very distinct.

"_Drivin on in a pick-up truck with a horse trailer behind.  
>My next shows down in Texas<br>sometimes it means I leave you all behind  
>The money's getting tighter, and I really need a win<br>And in my heart I'll still call home  
>And I'll hear them say Again<em>

_Chorus  
>Daddy ride that wild pony<br>til you hear that buzzer sound.  
>Mommy n me will pray for you<br>every time you're not round  
>we see you on the Tv set<br>no matter where you are  
>and in our hearts if you never win<br>you will always be a star. _

_Til we break in august and I make my way back home  
>Then it's time to go again<br>So it never lasts too long  
>they follow me to myppick up truck<br>and thyey all kiss me goodbye a  
>nd I look at my lil boy and see the tear drops in his eyes<em>

_chorus.  
>Daddy ride that wild pony<br>til you hear that buzzer sound.  
>Mommy n me will pray for you<br>every time you're not round  
>we see you on the Tv set<br>no matter where you are  
>and in our hearts if you never win<br>you will always be a star._

_No matter where those city lights they shine.  
>I can still hear that little boy<br>those tear drops in his eyes  
>And he says<em>

_Daddy ride that wild pony  
>til you hear that buzzer sound.<br>Mommy n me will pray for you  
>every time you're not round<br>we see you on the Tv set  
>no matter where you are<br>and in our hearts if you never win  
>you will always be a star.<em>

_Daddy ride that wild pony  
>til you hear that buzzer sound.<br>Mommy n me will pray for you  
>every time you're not round<br>we see you on the Tv set  
>no matter where you are<br>and in our hearts if you never win  
>you will always be a star.<em>

_You'll Always be a star_

_You'll always be a star_

_you'll always be a star_

_Daddy is a rodeo star."_

Once the song ended they went right into their cover of Zac Brown Band's Toes. They continued until the first set was over and then took a 15-20 minute break before resuming the show. Tony and Gibbs and Kelly were enjoying themselves and the music. They were also getting a kick out of Anna's antics. She didn't drink often but when she did she really went all out. This may be outdoors but there was free flowing alcohol for those old enough and plenty of good food and good music. After a total of four sets the band wound down and things started to wind down as well for everyone else. Kelly had been falling asleep in his arms for the last hour or so and he knew his Aunt really shouldn't drive. Of course she then said she was crashing at a friend's house. Something about continuing the party there and that she would be back sometime tomorrow. So Tony and Gibbs headed back to their vehicle and back to his Aun't house. The moment they walked in the door they were bombarded by her dogs who were excited to see them.

They put Kelly down and headed off to bed themselves. The next morning they woke up and decided that after breakfast they would head over to a semi-local amusement park, Knoebels. They left a note for his Aunt before loading everyone up in the car, taking his Aunt's one dog with them because she was a loveable dog and very good at guarding things, plus she was the most anxiety-bound one and hated being left alone for too long. They managed to get there just as the ticket booths were opening and decided to grab tickets and go on some rides. They decided to hit the Haunted House and the Flume first. They quickly followed that up with the Twister and Fandango. They let Kelly get on the hamster wheels before heading to the Pirate Ship. They had no set plans and just went on whatever they felt like going on even if it meant multiple trips around Knoebel's. After lunch they decided to let things digest and went on the Antique Cars, Boats and the Train ride through the woods. They grabbed a bunch of souvenirs including photos from Twister and the Flume. When it got too hot the decided to get on the Skloosh because that was one of the rides they would get soaked on. They completely avoided the Phoenix. Not one of Tony's favourite rides. They got on the Twister a second time and when they got off Anna was standing there waiting for them with a small pout on her face.

"I've been looking all over this damned place for you! Now I hope you plan on going on the twister and flume again. You know those are two of my favourite rides." She exclaimed.

"Of course Aunt Anna. C'mon. Let's hit the flume first then we'll hit the Twister again." Tony smiled and allowed Kelly to drag him and Gibbs and Anna towards the flume.

The day continued to wear on, the flume, wister, haunted house, skloosh, Pirate Ship, Carousel for Ann and Kelly, Anna went on the Hamster wheels with Kelly, and finally they decided to hit a few of the gift shops and souvenir shops before deciding their hands at some of the games in the arcade and other games around the amusement park.

Eventually things wound down at the park and they all headed home to Anna's to relax in front of a bonfire. Anna had decided to drive the bike and so had decided that Kelly was gonna ride home with her. Tony and Gibbs allowed it because they knew Anna, despite having a lead foot and a 'drive it like you stole it mentality, would be more careful with Kelly along for the ride. Anna still beat them back. Partly because Tony and Gibbs had stopped to get food along their way home and partly because Anna did have a lead foot despite it being curbed with a child on the bike with her. Plus Anna didn't have to deal with as many idiots as they did.

All in all they spent over a week with Tony's Aunt Anna, just relaxing and having fun. Ana took Kelly fishing while Gibbs and Tony relaxed around the house and got some alone time, not that they did much considering it felt weird for Tony to have sex in his Aunt's house. The weekend before they left they went camping and up to Rickett's Glenn State Park, swimming in the lake and walking the trails. Finally though they had to head home. They made Anna promise to visit though for the 4th of July. They knew it would be after the parade but that was okay with them.

The End

AN: Yes the band is real. Yes Knoebels Amusement Park is real and all of the rides mentioned and everything there. Yes Rickett's Glenn State Park is real. The have a lake and a bunch of trails to walk as well as camping but I prefer camping somewhere else with less rules ;)

Sinopa


End file.
